Persons who have disorders and/or impairments of feeding, speech, or airway patency are evaluated by standard and cinema photography, and standard and cinema radiography. Currently, principal attention is directed toward persons who have neurologic impairments of the mouth and/or pharynx. Persons having impairments in this area in association with malformation, cancer or cancer surgery, or inflammatory disease are also under study.